Playoffs, Heros and my Brothers Girlfriend
by CrazySleepinBitchNewGirlCousin
Summary: Sasuke is his high schools basketball captain. Sakura is the gothic "boy" on the team. itachi is the basketball coach who just happens to be Sasukes older brother and Sakuras boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

"move! move! Move!" I yelled to the team. Neji made a jump shot, then passed the ball to kiba. "sasuke!" I jogged up to coach. "yeah?" I asked slightly out of breath. "this is sakumo. He's going to be on the team from now on. _you will let him play_." he sounded more like he was threatening me, but I'm used to itachi threatening me. "I'll be the one to decide that." "you see this person here? Yeah he wants to play basketball, he also can hear everything that's being said." I looked over to the voice. The dude is pretty short. He's wearing black, a lot more than what I usually wear. "you wanna play? Put on shorts." sakumo glared at me. "either I play in pants or I don't play at all." his voice was a monotone. "well then your not playing." I sneered. He shrugged and looked up at itachi.

"ball!"

Naruto threw his ball over to us. Sakumo caught it one handed. He walked up to the basket closest to us, turned around, flung the ball backwards…..and "swish". he turned and raised an eyebrow. "lucky shot." itachi passed him another ball, and pointed toward neji, kiba, shino, choji, and Naruto. "five on one!" sakumo called over his shoulder. "first to twenty wins!" itachi called. Sakumo and Naruto checked the ball. Naruto passed to neji, who turned, ran, got ready to shoot, and sakumo steals the ball, and makes it from the other end of the court. Nothing but net. Shino got the ball back to neji. Sakumo flipped over neji, grabbed the ball and shot.

The guys fell on the ground panting, while sakumo walked up to us, breathing normally, and not even sweating. His black circled eyes caught mine. "where did you find him? A trailer park? Bitch cant play worth shit." he punched me, then kept punching me. Not once did he stop. Itachi and four girls pulled him off of me. I spit out blood and stood up. "I can play better than you'll ever dream of playing." he spat at me.

"Saatchi how did you become so good?" I asked myself. "the three p's" I looked to my side. A short chick decked out in black was standing there. "what?" "the three p's" she repeated. Only fans of Saatchi haruno would know the three p's, but he never said what they were. "he never said what the three p's are." "to the world he never said them, but to me, it was like a prayer." that don't make any sense. "what are they?" she gave me a breath taking smile. "patience, precision, practice."

That actually makes sense. Who is this girl? "sasuke uchiha." "I know who you are." she said it as if I ruined her world. "who are you?" she glared. "sakura." her black rimmed green eyes were guarded. "you like basketball?" probably doesn't know who Saatchi is. "basketball is my life." she murmured, looking at her combat boots. "wanna come to my dorm and talk about it?" I asked softly. She gave me a questioning look. "basketball. You know, like who's your favorite players?" she nodded. I grabbed her small hand and laced our fingers, pulling her to my dorm.

Sakura looked around my room, touching a few things here and there. I sat on my bed, following all her movements. Sakura walked over to my container with my autographed Saatchi basketball in it. "may I?" she asked, looking closely at the ball. I nodded hesitantly. I normally don't let anybody touch it. Sakura picked up the ball, her face close to it, reading the autograph.

"it's a rip off." she told me, looking disappointed. "what?" I stood up and walked to her. she handed me the ball, frowning. "it's a rip off. See how the I is dotted? He don't dot his I's" how come I never noticed that before? Sakura grabbed her tote bag, and pulled out a picture.

I looked closely at it. It was Saatchi with his daughter. She was on his shoulders, shooting a ball. In the corner I noticed writing. _Saatchi haruno_. The I wasn't dotted. "how'd you get this?" "my daddy gave it to me." a sad smile was on her face. My dad used to be friends with Saatchi. He was supposed to teach me how to play when I turned eleven. Its hard to believe Saatchi has been dead for six years.

"he your favorite?" her voice broke my train of thought. "yeah. He was a legend. But not only that, he was good with his family. I knew him as a child. Died on his daughters tenth birthday." I looked down at sakura. She grabbed her bag and practically ran to the door. She gave me one last look, tears running down her cheeks, then booked.

I followed her all the way to the parking lot. She disappeared. "aye teme!" I glared at the dobe. I don't need to be bothered by him now. "hn." "so, there were these hot chicks playing basketball. And the girls new cheerleading and basketball coach was holding someone all dressed in black who looked to be crying-" "where?" I nearly growled, grabbing a fistful of his shirt.

When we got there I didn't see a black blob crying on the new coach. But what I did see was sakura teaching hot chicks how to play. "c'mon sak. Just tell us what was said about your dad!" it was a said a little breathlessly. I sat down by anko (I think its her name) and watched with her and bode.

It was sexy watching sakura and the girls get in position for another play I'd only seen played by Saatchi. How does she know all of this?

Sakura didn't seem to aware of me following her every move. "marry me." a pretty hot girl said looking sakura in the eye. They all broke out laughing, even anko.

The cell phone next to me rang. Sakura got to it before anko did. "hi, dad." she seemed to choke on the word. Sakura didn't even seem to notice me. "taco bell. yup, practicing now. Love you, too. Mom," sakura handed anko the phone. I caught the grimace when she said mom.

Sakura sat in between me and the dobe. Her head resting on my shoulder. I looked down at her. "you okay?" my lips brushed hers. She smiled, as if liking the feeling of my lips on hers. "just tired. It's been a long day." she frowned. "come on, I'll take you somewhere you can sleep." "you don't have to," sakura paused to yawn "I'm not even that tired."

I smiled and picked her up, bridal style. "uchiha" I turned toward the voice. "have her back here in 75 minutes." I nod and walk away.

Once in my dorm again I lay sakura on my bed, sitting in front of it. "sorry about earlier. My dad is a sore spot." her dad? Sakura didn't seem to have the energy to pull my blanket around her. I smiled and did it for her. She sniffed my blanket, eyes closed, a blissful smile on her pale face.

"come here." sakura murmured. I stood but didn't know what else to do. She grabbed my hand and tried pulling me on top of her. She succeeded. I grunted as I looked down at her. She giggled. I was hyper-aware of everything about her.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the unfortunate death of my inspiration i will not be continuing this story, but i might update it if inspiration ever strikes. However, due to this sites rules i cannot beta officialy, but i will unofficially beta for you if you ask. I am terribly sorry if you thought this was another unsightly chapter, and are disapointed.

Much Love, Jinx 


End file.
